There are a wide variety of communication services available for use on mobile and computer devices. Some services, such as Skype™, allow a user to talk in real time with another user, similar to a conventional phone call. Other services, such as WhatsApp™ or Line™, allow a user to send text messages, video or images to their friends and contacts.
Typically, users will access the above communication services by using a dedicated application. For example, a user of Skype could install a dedicated Skype client on his or her mobile device or computer. The client provides a variety of features, such as the ability to register an account, identify contacts and friends, and make a call.
Some communication service companies have made an effort to allow third party developers to access to their communication networks. This allows third parties to access feature-rich communication applications without going through the time and expense of creating their own. For instance, consider an example of a retail outlet that markets its products on a website. It may be desirable to allow a user who visits the website to quickly and easily make a call through his or her computer to a customer service representative at the retail outlet.
Various companies such as Skype™ have made it fairly easily to integrate their services into such a website. Skype provides hyperlinks on its developer website that a third party developer may insert into his or her HTML code. In some implementations, the hyperlink generates a button at the website. If the button is clicked by a user of a computer, the computer will make a call to a designated recipient (e.g., a customer service representative at the retail outlet.) To make the call, a Skype dedicated client must already be installed on the computer. That is, the pressing of the button launches the Skype client that is already resident on the computer. The client is then used to make the call.